


Roma,Agosto 2025

by thecosmicfragments



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Armie x Timmy in the future, Im bad, M/M, Roma, but this is all fictional, fluff please, spanish steps, stating the obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicfragments/pseuds/thecosmicfragments
Summary: Armie,Timmy.A trip to Italy.Confessions at the Spanish Steps♥️





	Roma,Agosto 2025

**Author's Note:**

> Someone Like You by Van Morrison  
> -  
> stating the obvious,100% fiction.  
> This was entirely written to sedate my love for Armie’s voice rolling around the word QUINDICI... I have no shame admitting it.  
> -totally unbeta’d,all horrors are my own-xx

_**Roma**_ , _**August** **2025**_

You landed in Sicily, just like someone else had done so many years ago; visited the Temples Valley under the scorching August’s sun, taking turns at rubbing coconut scented sunscreen on your freckled noses, sharing smiles and quick but tender kisses, there, in that land that had seen it all before. You then made your way up, with a quick ferry to Sorrento, rented a car and drove through the Amalfi Coast. You fucked and made love at the same time, a little sweet, a little hard. Calling out your names, _I’m_ _yours_. _All_ _mine_? _All_ _yours_. Your pants and moans and groans echoing through the walls of your rented _villetta_ . The tastes of fresh seafood pasta and limoncello were still on your tongues, shared and re-shared, carried around your naked bodies via languorous laps and licks. Armie’s hip tasted of antipasto di mare, while your tummy had a citrus note to it. Down both of your groins, your two essences mixed with the taste of italian delicacies.

A few days later you said goodbye to Naples and were welcomed by the deserted streets of Rome. Everyone seemed to be in _vacanza_ , on vacation. You both felt like you owned the city, the museums, the churches, only some resilient tourists here and there. One of your last days in Rome, Armie brought you to one of his favorite places in the city, the Spanish Steps, managed to arrive there at the golden hour, the massive cascade of warm sunshines bathing the piazza in a sophisticated game of shadows and lights. It was in that moment that you looked him in the eyes, raptured: there was something of a mesmerizing nature in the way his hair and his face were catching the sunlight.

Then you focused on the multitude of shades in his eyes, stupidly, you thought you knew all of them by now, after almost ten years, and yet. Every time it was like looking at someone else, your very own - ever changing - chameleon. The long line of his nose, so straight and elegant,greek. That’s what Armie had always been known for: a Greek God made man, Hollywood eye candy, Barbie’s Ken. But you knew, oh if you knew, that there was so much more than that. More and more. He’d been kind and nice to you since the very beginning on set, with pleasantries had come affection, affection attracted trust and openness, the constant and unshakable feeling of havingpeaked. That’s it, Timmy and Armie, each one of you has met the best person, your person. _Now_ _what_?

You managed to catch only few words of a sentence, “When we go back home.. Harper, Ford.. Next project...”

Armie, Armie.

Your, Armie. Always projected in the future, always thinking ahead. You seized up to him, took his hand, intertwined your fingers and mumbled “Let’s get a dog,Armie”

“What? Another?”

“Well, not another. One that’s gonna be just mine and yours, ours”

“But Archie is ours as well...well, kind of...” he had trailed off.

“Yes, exactly, kind of” and you’d managed to put on your best french pout yet, crossing your arms around your chest, almost bracing yourself.

“What is that you’re really asking for T,mm?” a smirk on his face because he had already saw through you.

Of course he had.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I, eh.. I just wanted a dog.. yeah.”

“Just that?”

“... I, uh.. yeah, I guess so”

“Liar”

“Who? Moi? “

“Oui, you!”

“How so?”

“You left eyebrow twitched, it always twitches when you’re not telling me stuff!”

“I.. I? Don’t tell you stuff?! Says the guy who sold his Audi and came back with a minivan without saying anything! And my brows don’t twitch thankyousomuch”

“Ok. First, it took me 10 years to get me a freaking minivan. So, suck it up. We’re keeping it,” a knowing smirk on his face, “secon’s, come on Timmy Tim... tell meee” he had dragged on the last _e_ in a faux exasperated way and he’d kissed you right there, on the Spanish Steps and then he’d added “...and third, your french brow does twitch when you’re hiding something from me, or something’s bothering you. What’s bothering you, babe?”

You had then needed all the courage and strength you had in you to say something as big as the bomb you were about to drop.

So you’d taken a step closer, latched your arms around his neck, lay your check on his shoulder and whispered straight into his ear, without looking at his face, as to not get distracted.

“Armie, I.. uh”

“Mmm, go on”

“I.. want. I want a baby,Armie. Would love to have a baby, with you. Well, not technically, of course,” a nervous laugh breaking through, “but you know what I mean?! With your middle name and my surname, or, I don’t know, my great uncle’s name and your surname. A baby to raise together, to make us a family. I know, I know, we are already one big family with Harper and Ford and you know I love them as they were my own, but this would be different. They’ll be the best big sister and brother a baby could ask for, they’ll teach stuff to our baby. You’ll teach me how to change diapers and get the bottles ready; you’ll tell me not to worry when the baby’s not going to want to eat all the food, because yes, sometimes it does look gross, I’ll teach you the lullaby my grandma used to sing to me and Pauline in french, you gonna fuck up all the words and I’ll love you even more; we’ll fight because if it’s a girl she’s going to be a daddies’ girl and we’re going to fight because I’m the one who’s gonna spoil her the most; if it’s a boy you’ll want to take him to baseball or football while I’d want him to play basketball or soccer. You’ll want him to play the guitar, I’d love for him to play the piano. We’re gonna fight to get the first word out of him or her, I want to share my worries with you when the baby will be teething or gets tummy aches. I want everything, the good and the bad sides, all of it. Laughters and tears. With you.”

Only after you finished you’d realized how strong his hold was around your body, how wet were both of your cheeks from the mixed tears.

“Tim... I.. “ he had cleared his throat to keep the lump in there that wasthreatening a new wave of tears.

“Armie, I ... uh”

“I thought you’d never ask,Tim!Tim.Tim”

He’d peppered your face, punctuating every mention of your name with a kiss.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”

You made your way back to the hotel in half the time it took you to reach there, fucked your brains out in the most tender ways, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear. Spent the rest of the night cuddling on the king size bed, trailing each other’s profile with your fingers, then your tongues, and by the time you decided to stop you were both hard again. You made love to him, both on your sides. His broad back to your chest, one of your hand spread on his chest hair, the other on his tummy, holding him there. While whispering to his ear he took your wrist, the one with that special and old bracelet he gave you, brought it to his lips to kiss it, turned his head to the side and whispered “I hope it’s a girl”, almost like a wish.

Quindici blissful months later the most perfect of the babies, with your dark hair and green eyes, was born. Bellissima. 

Her name is not for us to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Nothing sexy happens here... but writing this piece of fiction about what their future might look like,made me happy.  
> Again, this is 100% fiction.  
> -no hard feelings-
> 
> comments/kudos always make me smile:)xx
> 
> @acosmicfragment on tumblr, come and scream at these two with me :)


End file.
